


Endelweiss

by amortentiass



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Fiction, First Meetings, Fluff, Hide and Seek, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, M/M, Mates, Mistletoe, Slytherin Choi Yeonjun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentiass/pseuds/amortentiass
Summary: Dunia yang mereka tinggali saat ini, memang dipenuhi dengan ikatan takdir.Tentang Slytherin dan Hufflepuff dengan dua sifat yang bertolak belakang. Si Hijau emerald dan si Kuning kenari meski berbeda tapi, bukankah indah bila saling berdampingan?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 9
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	Endelweiss

**Author's Note:**

> • Yeonjun (Daniel Choi)  
> • Soobin (Choi Soobin)  
> • Harry Potter!au mixed soulmates!au  
> • Penjelasan konsep pada storyline murni rekayasa penulis.
> 
> #yeonbinficfest2021

Petang itu Yeonjun baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal latihan Quidditchnya seperti biasa. Sebagai Seeker yang sekaligus menjabat menjadi seorang kapten ditim membuatnya harus terlihat lebih baik dan lebih disiplin daripada yang lainnya. Yah, meskipun keahliannya memang tidak boleh diragukan lagi. 

_Daniel Choi–atau yang biasa kawan-kawannya panggil dengan sebutan Yeonjun—memang seorang pemain ulung kebanggaan slytherin sejak tahun pertamanya bermain._

Yeonjun masih berbenah di ruang ganti para pemain Quidditch asrama Slytherin. Menyeka sisa keringat yang menempel ditubuhnya tanpa minat. Hingga pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah tanda—persis seperti tatto yang diukir indah— letaknya berada tepat dibawah lengan kirinya, yang baru beberapa bulan ini muncul disana dan mampu membuat otaknya dipenuhi tanda tanya.

Faktanya tanda itu bukanlah tanda biasa, melainkan sebagai mark dari Soulmate. Tanda yang sama hanya dimiliki oleh dua insan yang dimana keduanya telah ditakdirkan untuk saling mendampingi. Dan tanda itu akan muncul untuk pertama kalinya ketika kamu berada dekat disekitaran matemu— _orang yang tentunya memiliki tanda yang sama dengan milikmu._

Maka ketika tanda itu muncul, sudah waktunya bagi dua jiwa yang telah ditakdirkan hidup bersama untuk segera bertemu.

_Deg!_

Yeonjun mendongak kala rasa asing itu muncul kembali. Ia mencoba memfokuskan diri dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Perasaanya mulai tak karuan. Dia dapat merasakannya lagi, kehadiran dari jiwa yang telah di takdirkan untuknya— sekarang ini terasa begitu dekat dengannya.

"Ada apa Yeon— hei!" 

Yeonjun bergegas keluar ruangan setelah mengenakan bajunya asal, tanpa menggubris Hyunjin–temannya, yang baru saja bertanya. 

Matanya menelisik diantara beberapa penghuni hogwarts disekitarnya. Mencoba memastikan darimana hal ini berasal namun sayangnya ia gagal lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Dirinya memang sudah sangat sering merasakan hal ini bahkan ia juga sudah berusaha untuk menemukan sosok lain yang memiliki tanda yang sama dengan dirinya. Sayangnya, ia selalu saja tidak dapat menemukan sosok itu. Dirinya seperti sengaja dipisahkan secara paksa. 

Sosok itu seolah ingin menutupi dirinya dari Yeonjun, sampai ia sendiri pernah berpikir jika sosok itu tidak menginginkannya– dan itu malah membuat hatinya terasa diremas. 

Berpikir bahwa orang-orang bahkan mengelu-elukannya, berbicara tentang kesempurnaan yang mereka lihat pada dirinya hingga banyak dari mereka yang ingin menjadi dirinya atau bahkan menjadi matenya— _Yeonjun tersenyum miris._

Seandainya takdir konyol itu tidak ada ia tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini, toh banyak yang menginginkannya. Tinggal mengangkat telunjuk pada sasaran dan dengan mudah mereka akan bertekuk lutut dibawahnya. 

_Yah, bagaimanapun pemikirannya itu kalau kalian mengeruk sedikit lagi isi pikirannya, sudah dipastikan dia memang terlahir untuk menjadi Slytherin—bahkan hanya untuk sekali lihat, auranya memang bukan main._

Namun ada hal yg membuat dirinya menggubris pikiran itu, sebagai mate— Yeonjun jelas dapat merasakan apa yang sedang matenya rasakan dan yang Yeonjun temukan hanyalah rasa takut dan cemas menyelimuti perasaan matenya. 

Perasaan itu akan semakin berkali lipat meningkat jika dirasa mereka tengah berdekatan, ia merasa matenya itu seperti seorang anak yang sedang melarikan diri dan ketakutan bila tertangkap. 

Itulah yang membuat Yeonjun sangat ingin tahu, sebenarnya ada apa dengan belahan jiwanya itu. Apa matenya sedang memiliki masalah? Atau dia ditindas disini? Tapi opsi kedua sepertinya tidak mungkin, karna hogwarts sendiri akan bertindak cepat dan tegas bila itu terjadi. 

Entahlah sepertinya ia sendiri sudah lelah menebak-nebak hal itu— _sungguh seperti bukan dirinya yang biasanya masa bodo dengan apapun._

Yeonjun menyugar rambut blondenya, tidak peduli dengan senyuman-senyuman genit disekitarnya yang menunggu balasan kerlingan jahil dari dirinya seperti biasa. Namun sayangnya Yeonjun sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Ia segera mengarahkan tungkainya berjalan menuju dormitory sebelum jam makan malam tiba.

۩

Makan malam sedang berlangsung, para penghuni ke empat asrama tengah berkumpul di Great hall menyantap hidangan makan malam dengan lahap sembari bertukar gurau. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda bersurai blonde itu yang kini malah mengetuk-ngetuk meja makannya dengan enggan, sementara pikirannya melalang buana entah kemana.

"Hei Wooyoung, kenapa lagi dengan temanmu itu? Coba lihat, dia seperti tidak berselera untuk hidup." 

Ujar Lucas pada Wooyoung yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yeonjun.

"Seperti biasa, hari ini sepertinya ia hampir bertemu matenya lagi tapi yah begitulah.." 

Woyoung mengendikan bahunya, tersenyum getir seolah mewakili perasaan kawannya itu. 

"Lagi? Wah, sudah keberapa kalinya??" 

Jeno yang duduk diujung meja ikut bersuara.

"Ingat tidak? dua hari setelah tanda itu muncul?, 

Kau bilang hampir bertemu dengannya di kelas ramuan lalu tiba-tiba kau muncul dihadapan kami dengan keadaan kebingungan–" 

"Ah benar! Yang jelas aku tau sekali bau nya itu seperti ramuan confusing concoction yang entah bagaimana kau bisa meminumnya. " 

Potong Yohan yang duduk disebelah Jeno. Ucapannya itu di angguki setuju oleh kawan-kawan yang lain. 

Sedangkan Yeonjun sendiri tidak peduli dengan percakapan kawan-kawannya saat ini. Malah sibuk menusuk-nusuk omelet yang masih utuh–meski sudah terkoyak oleh garpu yang ia pegang.

".. Lalu saat test di kelas terbang, berakhir kau menyangkut dipohon besar yang ada di halaman padahal skill terbangmu selalu jadi yang terbaik!, 

dan saat kau bercerita kalau sedikit lagi saja kau bisa melihat wajahnya— tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan dan berakhir di hospital wings, yang aku dengar karna kau menghirup garroting gas!" 

"..dan tidak ada satupun yang tau siapa pelakunya– wahh!"

Kali ini Felix yang ikut bercerita dengan antusias, menganga takjub dengan semua kejadian yang menimpa kawannya ini. 

_Benar-benar sebuah perjuangan atau malah petaka?._

"Demi kaos kaki bolongnya merlin! Daniel, mate mu ini benar-benar sulit dipahami. Apa sebegitunya dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu?" 

Seruan Hyunjin itu dihadiahi sikutan pada perutnya oleh Felix yang duduk disebelahnya. Semua menghela napas begitu melihat si empu yang di ajak berbicara masih saja tidak menggubris. 

"Bisa dibilang bodoh sekali orang yang menolakmu– kapten dan seeker handal kebanggan asrama Slytherin, unggul di kelas terbang dan mantra,

..Yah meskipun bocah ini tengil dan semaunya, kadang juga bodoh tapi berimbanglah dengan kelebihannya." 

Wooyoung nampaknya mulai merasa kasihan melihat kawannya yang sudah seperti kehilangan minat hidup ini.

"Tapi tunggu– jangan remehkan matenya juga, lihat bagaimana usahanya agar Yeonjun tidak menemukannya,

Dia pasti salah satu murid pintar.. dia sangat pintar menggunakan ramuan dan sepertinya baik dalam mantra juga,

Yeonjun, itu bisa jadi clue untuk mu,"

Lucas melipat tangannya didepan dada, rautnya mulai serius diikuti kawan-kawan lainnya. Sepertinya ia menemukan solusi.

".. Dan lagi kau pernah bilang, kau bisa merasakan apa yang matemu rasakan kan? Kau bilang mate mu sering kali merasa cemas dan takut bahkan rasanya meningkat ketika kau merasa kalian berdekatan?" 

Kali ini Yeonjun mengangguki ucapan Lucas, ikut menatapnya dengan serius.

"Dia pasti sudah tau kalau kau matenya makanya dia bisa dengan mudah menjaga jarak darimu, 

Perhatikan baik-baik orang disekitarmu kalau kau merasakannya lagi. Tatap mereka dimatanya Daniel." 

Semua kawannya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Lucas. Wooyoung menepuk bahu kawannya untuk memberi semangat. 

Yeonjun mengeratkan genggamannya pada garpu yang ia pegang begitu mendengar usulan Lucas.

"Benar, aku harus menemukannya malam ini!" 

Yeonjun menancapkan garpu yang digenggamnya pada meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi, tak ayal membuat beberapa kawannya terlonjak kaget dan beberapa pasang mata melirik kearah meja mereka. 

Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya begitu jam makan malam usai. Dirinya bertekad untuk menemukan matenya malam ini dengan cara apapun. 

Perkataan kawan-kawannya itu memang membuat sifat ambisi yang terlahir di darahnya itu benar-benar terbakar. Dan tidak akan ada yg bisa menghentikan seorang Slytherin kalau sudah berambisi bukan?.

۩

Yeonjun berjalan mantap di sepanjang koridor Hogwarts. Matanya menatap tajam kearah ke sekeliling koridor, entah kemana kakinya melangkah mengikuti arahan hatinya yang penuh tekad kali ini. Berkali-kali bergumam dalam hatinya, dia tidak akan melepaskan sosok itu malam ini.

Diujung koridor yang mengarah pada Courtyard, ia dapat melihat cahaya kecil dari mantra lumos pada tongkat seorang pemuda tinggi berjubah kuning kenari pada kerahnya itu dan bisa ditebak kalau dia berasal dari asrama hufflepuff. 

Pemuda itu kini tengah berjongkok dengan asik mengelus seekor kelinci buntal berwarna putih yang entah datang darimana. Dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari langkah kaki lain berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kelincinya manis, apa itu milikmu?" 

Pucuk kepala itu mendongak guna melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. 

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku begitu mendapati sosok bersurai blonde itu kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Mata lucunya membola begitu melihat Yeonjun berdiri beberapa langkah tepat dihadapannya. Sosok itu bangkit, tubuhnya bergerak mundur dengan perlahan. Membuat Yeonjun mengernyit heran karna tingkahnya. Bahkan tubuh itu semakin melangkah mudur hingga menyentuh tembok dibelakangnya begitu Yeonjun berjalan semakin mendekat kearahnya. 

Yeonjun menundukkan kepalanya begitu rasa asing itu kembali muncul. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas ketakutan dan kecemasan yang semakin menguat, perasaan yang ia tahu bukan dari dirinya melainkan dari matenya.

_'..Tatap mereka dimatanya Daniel.'_

Yeonjun mendongak, senyum itu berganti dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Kenapa kamu kelihatan takut? Apa kamu sedang melakukan kesalahan?"

Mata keduanya bertemu, hal yang paling dihindari oleh sosok berjubah hufflepuff itu adalah mata rubah itu. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ditambah tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Akalnya mencoba mencari cara agar bisa pergi dari hadapan si surai blonde ini.

Yeonjun kembali mendekat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu.

" Hei, jawablah jika ada yang bertanya " 

Pemuda itu tidak bergeming. Pikirannya bercampur aduk, mulutnya membisu, dan yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah melarikan diri.

Belum sempat tungkainya bergerak, ia tersentak begitu lengannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik mendekat membuat tubuh keduanya hampir saja bertabrakan. 

_"I guess I've found you"_

Bisikan ditelinganya lantas membuat tubuhnya mematung seketika. Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah entah bagaimana bisa kerah bajunya ditarik kuat hingga robek dan membuat bahu polosnya terlihat dengan jelas. Hal itu sontak membuat pemuda berjubah Hufflepuff itu terkejut bukan main dan sedikit meringis sebab tarikan dan cengkraman pada lengannya terasa erat.

Sementara itu Yeonjun nampaknya menemukan sesuatu yang beberapa lama ini ia cari. Ia menatap lekat tanda yang terukir dibahu mulus itu. Yeonjun mengangkat lengan kirinya yang memiliki tanda itu lalu mensejajarkannya disamping bahu pemuda itu. 

Endelweiss– bunga keabadian, merupakan tanda yang terukir di lengannya dan begitu persis dengan tanda yang dimiliki pemuda hufflepuff itu.

_"I know, its you.. Choi Soobin."_

Ditatapnya Soobin dengan lekat. Hatinya mencelos ketika merasakan rasa takut bercampur cemas benar-benar menguar dari sosok dihadapannya ini. Ditambah bola mata lucu itu kini mulai berair.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Soobin menarik kembali jubahnya yang sedikit terlepas untuk menutupi bahunya. Lengan yang satunya masih saja digenggam pemuda slytherin itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau menatap mata rubah yang kini nampak tengah mengintrogasinya.

"Apa kau tidak menginginkannya?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu membuat hatinya terasa sesak.

"Atau.. kamu takut? Takut padaku?" 

Soobin menunduk, menghela napas dalam-dalam untuk sejenak menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak bisa terus begini, sudah cukup. Dia sudah lelah melarikan diri terus-menerus.

" Choi Soobin, tatap aku– "

"..t-tentu saja aku takut!" 

"Takut begitu kau tau, kau yang malah tidak menginginkannya!" 

Kedua manik itu akhirnya menatap telak kearah Yeonjun. Guratan sendu bercampur ketakutan itu begitu tergambarkan melalui mata cantik itu meski suaranya nampak terdengar marah.

_"You are too much, Daniel."_

Suaranya agak bergetar, matanya masih saja menyalak meski air mata sudah beberapa kali jatuh disana. Tapi Soobin buru-buru menyeka air matanya, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah didepan Yeonjun.

"Semua orang rasanya tau dirimu, kau slytherin, anak dari pureblood, hidup dengan kesempurnaan dibandingkan denganku.. kita bertolak belakang sekali, Daniel. "

Soobin menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali bersuara,

"Terlebih kita sama-sama lelaki,.."

Suaranya melirih, pandangannya kembali ia alihkan. Enggan untuk menatap sosok bersurai blonde dihadapannya ini, menatapnya hanya membuat dirinya semakin ingin menangis.

"Dalam riwayat sejarah saja kemungkinan itu kecil sekali. Bagaimana aku tidak cemas?!" 

Cengkraman pada lengannya mengendur, membuat Soobin segera menarik lengannya dan mengeratkan jubah yang ia pakai. 

Keheningan yang melanda diantara keduanya itu setidaknya membuat Soobin dapat menenangkan diri sejenak sebelum Yeonjun mulai bersuara, helaan nafas berat terdengar darinya.

_"Hei, look at me"_

Yeonjun menyentuh lembut pipi berisi yang terasa dingin akibat udara malam disekitarnya. Perlahan menuntun kepala yang lebih muda agar mengarah kepadanya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar aku mengatakan mateku harus yang seperti apa dan bagaimana?"

Soobin tidak bergeming. Hal itu tidak pernah terpikir olehnya. Ia sudah lebih dulu termakan rasa takutnya sendiri.

"Tidak peduli kemungkinannya kecil atau tidak ada sama sekali.." 

Jemari Yeonjun perlahan mengusap air mata yang turun pada pipinya.

" Soobin, aku memang keturunan Slytherin, aku memang anak yang semaunya dan suka melanggar aturan tapi tetap tau batas. Melanggar aturan takdir sama saja dengan membuat kita berdua mati,

.. Siapapun yg ditakdirkan untukku, aku tau itu yang terbaik dan lagi, kamu belum mengenalku dengan baik. 

_Soobin, i have two dads."_

Perkataan Yeonjun itu membuat pemuda hufflepuff itu segera menatap yang lebih tua tak percaya. Yeonjun tersenyum begitu melihat raut wajah Soobin yang terkejut.

" Yeah, like us. Kemungkinan yang kamu sebut dalam buku sejarah itu kejadian lampau, dia belum menuliskan masa kini,

"Dunia sudah berubah Soobin. Kamu harus berhenti terfokus pada segala macam ramuan juga mantra-mantra. Berhenti untuk terus kabur dan bersembunyi di rumah hagrid dan menjadikan halaman rumahnya menjadi uji coba ramuanmu. Sepanjang hari mendekam diperpustakaan. 

Wah benar juga kata lucas, mate ku ini benar-benar pintar ya."

Yeonjun mengusak pelan surai pemuda hufflepuff itu.

"B-bagaimana–"

"Kamu lupa? Matemu ini si cerdik dan ambisius slytherin. Tidak hanya kamu yang memiliki rencana."

Yeonjun melipat kedua tangannya didada. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari manik bulat yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan air mata itu. 

" Soobin berhenti menyakiti dirimu dengan prasangka diri sendiri, kamu harus perhatikan sekitarmu.. Biar aku beritahu kalau kamu tidak tahu. Hyunjin dan Felix kau pasti mengenal mereka— mereka bahkan mate yang sudah dipertemukan sejak kecil, dan Taehyun– temanmu si jenius ravenclaw itu mate dari adikku, Choi Beomgyu. "

"A-Apa ??" 

Soobin terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui hal itu? Terlebih tentang Taehyun dan Beomgyu. 

"Jangan salahkan mereka karna tidak memberitahumu, salahkan dirimu yang sibuk berkutat dengan buku ramuan dan mantra untuk mencari cara menjauhiku. " 

Soobin menunduk malu mendengar ucapan Yeonjun. Prasangka buruk yang selama ini mengganggu tidurnya ternyata hanyalah ketakutannya sendiri.

Yeonjun yang melihat hanya dapat menahan kekehan gemasnya. Senyumnya melebar begitu perasaan lega dapat ia rasakan dari pemuda hufflepuff itu. Hatinya ikut merasa lega.

Tiba-tiba saja entah darimana asalnya mistletoe tumbuh di sepanjang dinding—tepat di atas mereka berdiri. Dahan dan rantingnya menjalar diantara dinding-dinding itu. Keduanya nampak sama-sama terkejut. Dua pasang manik itu saling menatap dalam satu sama lain, seperti tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Apa kamu juga yang membuat tipuan mistletoe ini?"

Soobin menggeleng ribut,  
"Tidak, untuk apa kalau tujuanku saja ingin menghindarimu." 

Yeonjun terkekeh begitu mendengar jawaban Soobin,  
"Kalau begitu kita bisa lihat, semesta saja mendukung aku denganmu Soobin. So, what are we waiting for?" 

Yeonjun mengikis jarak diantara mereka yang hanya menyisakan hitungan jengkal itu. Membuat tubuh yang lebih muda benar-benar tersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Soobin, aku sudah sejauh ini untuk menemukanmu maka dari itu kali ini tidak akan aku biarkan kamu kabur lagi bahkan untuk selamanya."

Sebelah tangannya kembali menangkup pipi berisi milik Soobin. Mengusap hati-hati permukaan lembut itu dengan ibu jarinya. 

"Jika kamu takut aku tidak akan menerimamu— daripada berencana melarikan diri, bagaimana kalau kamu buat saja rencana untuk membuatku jatuh cinta. Tapi rasanya.. tidak perlu juga, sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta sejak pertama melihatmu Choi Soobin. "

Bisikan seduktif pada telinga pemuda hufflepuff itu mampu membuat pipinya merona. Hingga tak sadar bahwa jarak keduanya teramat dekat, bahkan Soobin dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Yeonjun menerpa kulit wajahnya.

_"You're my Soulmate and Only mine, Soobin."_

Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Kecupan kecil diberikan pada bibir cherry yang lebih muda sebelum berubah menjadi lumatan basah yang saling memanggut dan menyesap satu sama lain. 

Keduanya memejam mata, meresapi kehangatan yang menjalar pada hati masing-masing membuat udara dingin disekitar rasanya tak berarti lagi. Tidak peduli jika seseorang bisa saja melihat mereka. Tapi, siapa juga yang akan mengganggu kebahagiaan dua anak adam ini. 

Tanpa keduanya sadari, salju pertama turun di malam itu.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for coming ♥  
> Ini short-fict pertamaku yang dipublish dan fiksi pertama ku yang bertema fantasi mixed Soulmate!au. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy! See ya ♥
> 
> Amor, 🕊️


End file.
